


Frosted Butt

by raunchdressing (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cake Farts, Don't Read This, F/M, Farting, Food Kink, M/M, Multi, Other, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raunchdressing
Summary: Arin farts on a chocolate cake. That's it, that's the fic.





	

Arin gazed at the chocolate cake on the counter. “I'm ready for this. I'm going to do this. I'm gonna fart on a fucking cake and post video footage of it on the internet.”  
Danny squeezed Arin’s hand. “You really wanna do this?” He asked, stifling a giggle.  
“Dude. I'm combining two of my favorite things: farting and posting things online. Of course I wanna do this.”  
Suzy walked up behind the two men. “Okay, guys, I got the camera.”  
“Great,” Arin said as he pulled down his pants and underwear, “and my ass is prepared.”  
Suzy set up the camera as Arin walked over to the counter, right behind the cake. As she began to record a panoramic view of the cake, Arin looked seductively into the camera. “You know what I like the most?”  
“Cake farts. Let's get this done!”  
Arin licked his lips, examining the cake before him. “Now, how do I want to do this?”  
After mulling it over in his head, Arin came to a decision. “I'm gonna have to get nice and comfortable for this one!”  
Slowly, he pulled the elastic out of his long hair, letting it cascade over his shoulders in a beautiful dark wave. Flipping his hair, he looked into the camera again. “Let's do it.”  
Arin lifted himself up onto the counter and sat down on the cake, looking over his shoulder as he did so. Slowly and sensually, he mashed his ass into the cake, thoroughly smothering his cheeks with frosting. Once his butt was saturated with chocolate cake, he lifted it up, exposing his tight hole, and farted loudly. Afterwards, he sat back down, spreading his ass so he could smother his butthole with frosting. As he inhaled deeply through his nose, Arin showed off his frosting-covered ass to the camera and pushed out another, longer fart, which penetrated the layer of icing on his asshole. Moaning, he looked at the camera again. “Oh yeah, really get it in there…”  
Next, Arin decided to fart directly onto the cake. He sat back down and released a storm of flatulence. “Mmm, so warm…”  
The camera zoomed in on Arin’s ass as he lifted it up for the last time, unleashing a final fart.  
“And… cut,” Suzy said, turning off the camera.  
“Arin, that was amazing. How do you feel?” Danny asked as he walked over to his friend.  
“I've literally never been more proud in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for everything.


End file.
